daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tails, Charmy, and Amy in peril
One evening, Amy Rose and her little brothers Miles "Tails" Prower and Charmy Bee were lost in the wild west. "What are we going to do, guys??" Charmy asked. "I do not know, Charmy." Tails said. "There must be a way out." "Okay, then we have to get out of the wild west quick!" Amy said. Knuckles the Echidna, Amy's boyfriend, showed up and said "What are you doing, guys?" "Uh, we were just trying to get out of the wild west." Amy said. "Oh, right, Amy, why don't you, Tails, and Charmy stay here, and I'll get something to drink." Knuckles said. Just then, a bandit showed up. "What was that?" Charmy asked. "I do not know." Amy said. The bandit laughed and said, "Ha ha ha! Amy, it looks like you and your brothers will never get back there! Ha ha ha ha!" "Yes, we will!" Tails said. "Oh yeah? Just try us." Amy said. "Try you? Well, i'll try you with tieing you on the train tracks!" The bandit said. And with that, he tied Tails, Charmy, and Amy on the train tracks. "When that train comes, you will be killed!" The bandit said, and then he left. "Get us out of here! Mommy! Daddy!" Charmy yelled. "We are too innocent to get killed!" Tails screamed. "Dad, Mom, save us!" Amy shouted. Meanwhile, Prince Edward and Giselle knew that Tails, Charmy, and Amy were in trouble. So they told their son Boo Boo Bear, their pet rabbit Roger Rabbit, and their daughter Anne Marie, about what happened. "Daddy, I think you daughter is in trouble." Anne Marie told Edward. "Oh, right, Anne Marie. We'll have to save Amy and her brothers!" Edward said. "If you do not find Tails, Charmy, and Amy, then they will be killed! What are we gonna do, Papa?" Boo Boo asked. "Well, Boo Boo, if we can find our sons and daughter and bring her home, then that will be good." Edward said. "Mommy, why don't you call the cops on the bandit." Anne Marie said. "Okay, Anne Marie." Giselle said. And with that, she called the cops on the bandit. "Hello there cops! Arrest that bandit right now! We need to find our sons and daughter!" She said. And then, she hung up. "What do you say, Giselle? We got to find them!" Iago said. And with that, Edward, Giselle, Roger, Anne Marie, and Boo Boo went to find Tails, Charmy, and Amy. In the wild west, the bandit laughed and said, "I hope you and your brothers get killed." "Never, you stupid bandit!" Amy said. Just then, Edward, Giselle, Roger, Anne Marie, and Boo Boo showed up. "You let go of our children!" Edward said. "What?" The bandit said. "I will get you arrested for that!" Edward told the bandit. And with that, Roger beat up the bandit, and the bandit was injured. The cops showed up and took the bandit to jail. "Thank you for saving us, Dad!" Amy said. "You know, Edward, you always know how to help our daughter." Giselle said, "You know, Papa, that bandit was stupid." Boo Boo said. Knuckles said, "Edward, you know you can always save your daughter." "I know, Daddy. Can we go home now?" Charmy asked. "Yes, Charmy." Edward said. "Oh yes, Dad." Tails said. And with that, Edward, Giselle, Roger, Anne Marie, and Boo Boo untied Tails, Charmy, and Amy and took them home. When they got home, Edward said, "Amy, do you promise that you and your brothers will not run away?" "Yes, Dad." Amy said. "Daddy, I know you are a hero." Anne Marie smiled. "Yeah, and thank you, Giselle." Roger said. "You are welcome, Roger." Giselle said. "Let's go have some pizza for dinner." "And Amy, do you promise not to be bad?" Edward asked. "Yes, Dad." Amy said. Category:Fan Fiction Category:X In Peril